


Looking Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gryffindor subtlety at work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Gryffindor subtlety at work.

Title: Looking Up  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #117: Fall  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Gryffindor subtlety at work.

  
~

Looking Up

~

Lying on the ground, Harry groaned. Perhaps Ministry Quidditch had been a bad idea. Glancing up he saw... “Malfoy?”

Malfoy actually looked worried. “A Wronski Feint? Idiot! Why’d you try that?”

Harry winced. “It...failed?”

Malfoy snorted. “At your age? Naturally it failed!”

“I’m not that old!”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

Harry blushed. “Sorry I fell.”

“Fortunately, I was here.” Malfoy looked smug. “There are easier ways to indicate you’ve fallen for me, Potter. Literally landing at my feet wasn’t necessary.”

“Prat.”

Draco smirked, offering him a hand up. “So, fancy a drink?”

Harry grinned. Ministry Quidditch was looking up.

~


End file.
